


Rainy Nights in Spring

by shouldbematsu



Series: Narcissus [1]
Category: Matsuoka Masahiro - Fandom, TOKIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbematsu/pseuds/shouldbematsu





	1. Chapter 1

> Mabo角色水仙。
> 
> 原作：必杀仕事人/大江户搜查网2015  
>  CP：凉次 × 秋草新十郎

 

**【壹】**

       

        这天是个大风天。枯黄中隐约透出绿意的草叶儿紧贴着地皮，竟也像树木的秃枝似的，被风吹得刷刷作响。游船拴靠在岸边，左右两舷此起彼伏，随川上的浮冰和波光摇曳不止。刚过去的一整个冬天，江户只降下过一场小雪，才覆盖住地面，经太阳一晒，便融化得一干二净，田野间甚至不见润湿的痕迹。接连干旱几个月，雪下的泥变作街上的土，打着滚地扬了漫天。主要街道每天要用清水泼洒，今日却仍是飘起了黑灰色的炭末子。

        町中首屈一指的染坊江城屋走水。店铺、工坊与住家一夜之间烧得精光，老板夫妇也因此罹难。废墟跟前里里外外围了三圈人，一个个都环抱胳膊缩着脖子瞧热闹。

        奉行所派人查看现场，同心找了附近的住户询问，几人都只说凌晨看到浓烟，闻到焦糊味，火势已盛，救援已迟，没有殃及池鱼已是万幸。店里的伙计晚上回了家，更是什么也不知道。

        渡辺小五郎站在一旁不爱动弹。这样问来的消息没有一点儿用处。他四下打量一番，果不其然，阿菊、隆生、臭裱画的都混在人群里。最外围距离稍远的地方还有一个感觉有点烦人的陌生面孔。

        秋草新十郎站在这里，当然不是为了看戏。

        立春以来，江户几条街上的铺子已经发生过两起类似的火灾，都是夜深人静，猛火骤起，屋主不曾呼救或逃离，等到别人发现便为时已晚。眼下是第三起。未免太过蹊跷。

        “渡辺大人！”年轻的同心护着一位姑娘穿过人群，“这是江城屋的阿雪小姐。”

        “我昨日去姑母家拜访，怎料家中遭此劫难。”她大约哭了一道，粉妆斑驳。

        “小姐节哀。”小五郎见多了，却也见不得这种事情，“您可知道些什么吗？”

        阿雪摇摇头，眼中的悲伤几欲再度流淌出来。

 

        托老天爷的福，江户的粮食价格涨的飞快。任谁都估摸得出新年将是大旱，稍为殷实的人家便赶在春天囤粮。川越家的粮店赚得盆满钵满，遍请江户有名的工匠，不出一月，就在小松医馆原本的地皮上盖了一家分号，没几日即要开张，正四处散发传单。

        “这里的地为何叫川越家拿去了？”最初动工的时候，秋草曾打探过。

        “听说是先生找盛源钱庄融通资金，房子走水之后借的钱还不上，地皮便叫钱庄收去抵债了。川越家是从钱庄手里买来的。”

        “小松小姐去哪里了？”

        “投亲戚去了吧？一个女孩子无依无靠的，还能去哪儿。”

        “何处的亲戚？”

        “这咱可不清楚。”

        伙计把传单塞进秋草手里，声调高得亢奋：“大爷您届时务必光临，小店自有好礼相赠！”

        开张当日买一石送二斗。

        秋草盯着传单上硕大的印字皱起眉头。

 

        开春的几场大火在街头巷尾被热议，也惊动了高高在上的大人们。城里下了吩咐，加强防火。为执行此一要求，南北町两奉行所都额外安排了轮值的巡逻夜班，特意在晨会时分宣布。

        第一天的执勤任务落到了小五郎头上。

        “希望往后能平安无事哩！”同他一组的年轻同心真诚又热切，“您说对吗，渡辺大人。”

        “是。”他的这副模样，让小五郎想起多年前一个叫传七的家伙。

        “我去巡逻了。”

        萧瑟零落了许久的街上，这天忽然添了生气，中村座门口的那趟街上聚满了人，男男女女老老少少，看着都挺体面。时不时有人从人群里挤出来，袖中揣着好似卷筒的东西，宝贝得厉害。准是又印了二枚目或是漂亮女形的画招子，引得人们争相购买。

        白日里不摸鱼就不是渡辺小五郎，真是好角儿，他也得瞧上一眼。

        “借光，诸位借光。”

        “哟，渡辺大人，您也来瞧瞧！”

        版画店的柜台从屋里搬到了门口，台面上一字摆开多种版式相异的浮世绘。小五郎拿起的一沓，并不是往常售卖的工笔肖像，场景或有书房，或有床榻，或有箱庭，画中人衣衫半褪面含春色，姿势叫人耳赤。

        他将掌柜拽在一旁，压低声音说：“不是不准卖这种画的吗？就算是卖，也不能这样明目张胆的招呼吧。”

        “您这就不懂了。这东西叫避火图。您没听说吗，把避火图挂在房梁上，那火神看见了觉得害羞，她就不来了。我送您一张，保家宅平安。”

        “得得得，我说您悠着点。别让人告去奉行所，把你这堆东西都抄走烧火。”小五郎不愿给自己找麻烦，闲事就睁一只眼闭一只眼。

        “女婿大人。”

        小五郎站得高人一阶，身着官服更加显眼。他应声往下一瞧，岳母大人和妻子阿福并肩站在街心。他把手里的画往掌柜怀里一塞，“好自为之。”

        “女婿大人。近些日子的火灾搞得人心惶惶，咱们该知道防患于未然。”

        “是。”小五郎虽是一家之主，在这位岳母面前，其实怂得很。

        “家里新添的水缸还空着，你下了差便回来挑满它。即便四邻遇上零星小火，也可以从容应对。”

 

        小五郎与第二班同心交完差是后半夜了，路上空无一人。街旁的房屋幢幢的影黑黢黢，鞋底子踏在地上的啪嗒声听得一清二楚。八丁堀还挂着几盏灯笼，远远地亮成一小片，都是值夜的同心家点的。

        阿福听得他开门的动静，迷迷糊糊起床穿衣，为他热些夜宵。

        “岳母大人真是有主意。”小五郎举起木桶往水缸里倒水，哗啦一下，清澈冷冽的井水沿缸壁一涌而下，有一股溅跃得老高，从另一侧缸壁攀上半高的位置，神色的陶缸浸上更深的水的痕迹。

        “是啊。”阿福回答，“今天还买了几张避火图，一会儿也辛苦你挂上房梁。”

        “避火图？”小五郎手一抖，一桶水差点全浇到脚上。“不是在中村座门前的版画店买的吧？”

        “是啊，原来你也知道。”阿福乐呵呵地说，“听说十分灵验。我跟母亲买了五张，一件房挂一张。”

        “多少钱买的？”

        “两朱一张。”

        “啥？”

        小五郎一个月二两半的月俸，换了五张春宫。

        他决定明天就去举报版画店。

 

        自从那日没得着消息，秋草就一直记挂着小松家姑娘的去处。前夜听闻有人在日本桥一带见过她，便辗转难眠，一早迎着晨光出门找寻。

        近几日天气特别冷，天色灰蒙蒙雾昭昭，看来像雪前的征兆，却又无端地拖着，既不下雪，也不出日头，迷迷茫茫，白天跟黑夜一般冰凉。路上行人稀少，买卖铺子也懒得吆喝，所经之处只有川越家喜气洋洋的格外热闹。

        花街的游女送走屈指可数的客人，便靠在门边聊家常，无非是些天公也不作美的抱怨，或是哪位老爷醉后失态的调笑。到平素都绕着走的地方，与风月场的姑娘打交道，秋草着实不自在，他拼命斟酌措辞，又垂着眼试图避开对方玩味的目光。

        “老爷找她做什么呀？”

        “莫不是原先的相好？”

        “不。我只是想问问各位姑娘可曾见过她，并无其他意思。”秋草非但诚恳而且谨慎。既是有求于人自当真挚，他又怕被误会成寻花问柳的浪荡子，便与游女保持着微妙的距离。

        游女们相互看看，离他最近的一个迎上前，眼神妩媚唇边含笑，似是下了钩子。

        “老爷，您找我们打听事儿，这样可打听不着。”她挽住他的手臂，腻腻地将胸脯贴上去。

        她脸上的脂粉经一夜穷欢极乐早脱去大半，甚至不必细看，香粉已经泛了青，两颊的嫣红褪得干净，唇角边缘晕染开奇异的暗红，裸露在外的皮肤灰黄得没有血色，尽显疲态。颈子仍是白惨惨一片。

        秋草别过脸，轻轻推开她，又转身背对。他并不视她们为豺狼虎豹，只是不懂应当如何对付，才能合适地表达善意。

        “哼，装得倒像个正经人。”

        秋草没本事再接茬问下去，站也不对，走也不对。

        这会儿打屋里头颠儿颠儿地出来一个人。

        “阿凉，你再来啊！”

        “好，好。”凉次给人描那防火的用图小赚了一笔，填平先前赊的账，出手也阔绰许多，还能捎带给店里姑娘的名册换上几幅画，妈妈自然乐得他来。

        “阿凉！”几个游女围上他，“以后还来给我们画画啊！”

        秋草与凉次四目相对，忽然抓住了逃离这促狭的时机。他向凉次微微颔首，便抬脚走了。

        凉次盯着秋草的身影。雪白的里衣配绀色暗条纹的浴衣，领口恰好沿肩颈的线条顺下去，多一分缝隙也没有。浴衣像刚在笔直的后背上熨烫过，袖线清晰可见，腰带周围的褶皱感觉都是规矩的。臀下落着浅浅的阴影，衣摆服服帖帖地包裹双腿，走路时候身形稳健不摇不晃，矜持得好看，就是缺那么点儿烟火气。以前在江户可从没见过这样一号人物。

        “那位是谁啊？客人？”

        “说是来找人的。”

        “谁来这儿不是找人啊！”姑娘们一齐嬉笑起来。

        “哎，阿凉，他是不是跟你有几分像啊？”

        “啧。”这话凉次不爱听，“我不比他可爱多了嘛。”

 

        阿雪曾跟随阿菊学习三味线。家中遭遇变故之后，她须为父母料理后事，姑母家一时去不得；江户虽有父亲的朋友，却多为生意往来，借住恐怕不甚妥当。当日她见阿菊出现在现场，心里立即有了打算。正巧是跟阿菊打算到一处了。

        自从住进阿菊家里，阿雪先打发了店里的伙计和家里的帮工，典当了随身的首饰，简单朴素地将父母安葬过后，便闭门谢客，连上门送银钱资助的人也不见，每日拨弦插花，为阿菊整理房间洒扫庭院。阿菊也一直随她去，私下的营生交给几个男人去做，交流消息便往滩上“偶遇”。

        阿雪平日睡得早，夜沉似海了屋里还亮着灯是头一遭。阿菊去敲她房门，阿雪就正坐在灯前等她。

        “阿菊姐姐，我有一件事跟您讲，现在也只能跟您讲。”

        阿菊一直在等的时刻来了，她仍表现出一无所知的样子。

        “我家起的那场火，不是意外。”

        “可奉行所的调查结果......”

        “有人要害我一家。”阿雪说得斩钉截铁，分明认准了此事。

        “您可知道小松医馆的案子？”

        阿菊当然知道。

        “就是南街走水那家？听说现在改了川越家的分号。”

        “去年，川越家刚刚到江户的时候就看上我家的铺子了，三番五次来人劝说我父亲，要用别处的店面与我家置换，父亲都没有应许。这跟小松医馆的状况是一样的。”

        “奉行所调查说起火之物皆是松油，是你两家常备的材料，再没发现其他可疑，才认定是意外。”

        “我家开染坊，松油要添进染料里不假，可它不过是个辅料，用得不多，家里总共也没存多少。想把整座房子烧成残垣，就算借着天风，只怕也要大量的松油才是。何况，这东西燃烧起烟味重，我双亲又怎么会毫无知觉呢？”

        “阿菊姐姐，您能帮我报仇吗？”

 

**【待续】**


	2. Chapter 2

> 镜花水月，红尘飞扬。

 

**【贰】**

 

       隆生脚步踉跄，右脚叫左脚绊住，木屐底子别在一起，帛面狠狠勒进脚趾缝，他差点叫肩上百余斤的米袋子压倒在地。都是由于缺乏睡眠导致精神恍惚。他额外添了一份工作，晚上给千代跑堂，伺候那些声色犬马逍遥享乐的达官贵族；早上又来给川越扛活，运送那些超过他体重的粮食。阿菊对隆生不错，常买来蜜饯点心给他，她仍当他是孩子那样照看，指望他健壮又灵巧，早日适应分派的任务。另外几个老爷们儿从没享过同样的待遇。

       明天换双草履。隆生不能总把精力用来注意脚下，他有其他更重要的东西去注意。

       “嘿，小子！你给我小心点！”监工瞪他一眼，“破了袋子卖了你都赔不起！”

       “是的，是的。”

       “你太小了。他们要不是急着塞满仓库，绝对不会找一个小鬼过来。”擦身而过的大个子帮隆生扶住摇摇欲坠的麻袋，“整个江户城的苦力都在给川越扛活。”

       隆生稳住身形，低声向对方致谢。

       “快！放这里！”

       负责搬运的工人全部停在这里，店铺后的场院。临时雇来的苦力按雇主的要求把货物露天堆放，川越的长工再将它们码进东家的仓库。

       四天，隆生还只是在扛麻袋。

 

       “五家铺子，添上官仓，近日进江户的粮食推算下来该有个三百万石。这个数量，让我觉得是不是要打仗了。”隆生伏在桌上，闷声闷气地说，“我以为他们多少会遮掩一下，结果每天都在大张旗鼓地招工。”

       “晚上也没什么进展。川越连续几日设宴，请些工坊、商会或者生意上有来往的人。一掷千金的样子让人火大。”凉次歪歪斜斜地坐，一条腿伸出去老长，脚后跟架在地上，脚板翘着，准能绊那些眼神儿不好的人一跤，另一条腿抱在胸前，整个上身靠膝盖头和胳膊肘支撑。“净扯些百无聊赖的闲事，几次我都差点睡过去。”

       “多谢款待。”角落里的小五郎搁下筷子，三两步路过凉次身侧，“真想撅断你的笔。”

       “小的非常愿意为您免费绘制几幅避火图，渡辺大人。”他笑嘻嘻的，小五郎咬牙切齿的模样令他愉快。

       “凉次先生，您慢坐。”鹤家的女老板兼掌厨撩开绛红的门帘，肩上背一只木匣。

       “这是哪家大人又请你去做菜？真有口福。”

       “是老中风间大人的家宴。”

       “小澪，”凉次把两条腿都放回桌下，“可以让隆生跟你去吗？打个下手，端盘子洗碗都行。他最近很需要工作。”

       隆生顶着巨大的黑眼圈瞧瞧他，又瞧瞧澪。

       “嗯。到时得听我的话，不能乱跑。”澪无法拒绝隆生委屈兮兮的眼神，且不知道自己会错了意。

 

       潮水退去了，裸露出苍白的沙滩。巨大的月亮贴着海平面升起，水鸟桀桀地飞过，沙上反照的粼粼与海面连成同一片波光。飞禽在那相接一线之处无法落脚，又桀桀地回来，停上粗砺斑驳的旧船。

       小五郎一脚陷进湿软的沙坑，初春的海水仿佛将他浸透了，凉意从脚心顺腿骨爬到脊椎爬上头顶。“那个秋草新十郎是什么人？”他叫一阵冷风飕得牙根打颤，整个人恨不得卷作一条。阿菊反倒看上去舒适自得，肩膀放松地展开垂着，两手交叠在身前。

       “跟你一样。”

       “你又找别人合作？”小五郎很享受最近的工作组合，裱画的、隆生，再加瓦匠阵八郎，生活上保持距离，做生意默契利索，不必再招惹其他人。

       “是个同心。”

       “我没见过他。”

       “他是老中风间大人的下属。隐秘同心，听说过吧。”

       “还真的有这种家伙？官方的生意人。”又一阵冷风吹来，小五郎抖落一地鸡皮疙瘩，“这次不打算做了？”

       “那位小姐不去许愿，我也没法子。她今天早上见了秋草大人。”

 

       阿雪尚沐于晨雾之中便开始忙活，捉虫，除草，浇水，剪枝，侍弄那些花花草草。自从她住进来，阿菊的庭院就变得比先前更加明媚。两个女人商量起要在樱树下种几株山茶，这样便一年四季都有景色。前一晚的掏心掏肺仿佛不曾发生过，新的一天依然是插花拨弦读书品茗。

       “笃，笃，笃。”有人轻叩侧门。

       阿雪回身向屋里望，望不到在厨房的阿菊。

       “笃，笃，笃。”三声，极有规律的，像是询问主人是否在家。

       阿雪将花剪放下，起身去唤阿菊来开门。

       “笃，笃，笃。”又是三声，这样温柔又彬彬有礼。

       她怕来人等不及走掉。

       “在下秋草新十郎。”

       “秋草先生稍候，我去请阿菊姐姐......”

       “我是来拜访小姐您的。”

       “双亲亡故不久，我尚在悲痛之中，着实无法见客。”阿雪蹙起眉头。她从来没见过秋草，他不是与父亲做生意的人，看上去更像是哪家官老爷，可奉行所已经宣布结案。她猜不到他的来路。

       “小姐可知令尊与令堂的冤屈吗？”

       阿雪一句“先生请回”已经咬断在了牙齿之间。秋草也不催促，不着急推销自己，不试图尽快说服眼前迟疑的姑娘，他定定地站着，仿佛一尊新立下的偶像，冰雪风霜，又或鸟鸣花香都无法动摇，满是松油味的烈焰也不能叫他后退半步。他将在这里站过无数个春夏秋冬。

       “我应当问过阿菊姐姐的意见。”阿雪差点便要信任他，犹豫的最后还是谨慎占据上风。

       “是的，您请。”

       秋草正对掩住的木门，松了一口气。这位阿雪小姐是机灵聪慧的姑娘，他还想不到她究竟了解了多少，她或许还天真，但有意识地保护自己，便是最好的征兆。

       阿菊陪同阿雪将他请进正房，回身拉阖门窗，又取干毛巾替他拍去两肩的露水。热汤在茶炉上坐着，壶口扑扑地冒白汽。她在它旁边落座。

       “阿菊姐姐都知道，”阿雪迎上秋草质询的目光，“她是最值得信任的人。”

       她的了然使秋草不必绕弯子，这令人舒心，他实在不擅长虚与委蛇。

       “小松小姐自杀了。昨天清晨被留宿的‘客人’发现，就吊在那间房里。”他把“客人”一词发得极轻，好像是不宜见人的耻辱。一个美好的女孩子不得不成为商品待价而沽，而他是容忍一切发生的国度的一员，确实叫他羞愧。但他不准备逃避这个话题。

       “江城屋与小松医馆案子之间有某些关联。”

       “您也知道......”小松家姑娘的际遇牵动阿雪的神经，就像是一种隐秘的预言，她需要从中了解自己的命运。秋草的发言令阿雪的防线动摇，她分外迫切地想要了解更多。阿菊赶紧打断她。

       “秋草先生是怎样知道的呢？奉行所可没调查出什么，不过是两起缘由相似的事故罢了。”

       “他们认准出于意外，而我恰恰相反。”

       “川越家曾想买下小松医馆，被小松先生拒绝。也曾想买下江城屋，也被令尊拒绝了。小松医馆走水，而后是江城屋。如今，建于小松医馆旧址的分号已然开业。”

       “我不会任川越家摆布。地契放在稳妥之所，他休想夺走。”

       “川越或许无法从您手中夺走地契，但他们有其他办法。”

 

       “他们。”小五郎习惯了海边的温度，皮肤表面变得冰冰凉凉，感官上却比方才更舒适，“他倒比看上去敏锐得多。江城屋出事那天，我还以为是裱画的老家来了个傻表哥。”他哼哼地笑，叫阿菊撺掇秋草入伙，替掉吃喝嫖赌浪得没边的凉次，非说他与秋草同为武家出身必定聊得来。

 

       三人被突来的敲门声打断了谈话。没人去应门，那声音便急促地响个不停。

       “一定又是父亲那些场面上的生意人。”阿雪向秋草表示抱歉，“请先生往侧屋稍作回避。”

       秋草点头，就近闪进背后那扇门。

       领头的男人见到阿雪，先是表达遗憾，又请她节哀顺变，都是些客套的寒暄。

       “我们可以帮助小姐您重振江城屋。”

       门后的秋草挑起一边眉毛。

       阿雪不明就里。

       “这位是盛源钱庄的东家，桥本先生。”跪坐在下手的男人介绍说，“在下是掌柜。东家与令尊颇有交情，自事故之后便一直忧心小姐今后的生活。”

       “是的。”那位桥本先生接着说，“我与掌柜苦思冥想多日，终于想出一个可由小姐重振江城屋的法子。”

       阿雪看看阿菊，她慢悠悠地沏茶给两位来客，对对方提出的邀约不置可否。

       “咱们快说来与阿雪贤侄女听听看。”

       “是是是，小姐请务必一听，对您有好处哩！”

       两人建议阿雪拿地契作为抵押向盛源钱庄借贷，当然，由于与江城屋老板是故交，又为扶助年轻的侄女，东家会提供最长的借贷期限和最低的利息，以便重建江城屋。她可以将那些老伙计们雇佣回来，再现往日行业翘楚的辉煌。而盛源钱庄所得利益，除了不值一提的利息，还希望可以追加继续投资在这个起死回生的字号的机会，收获日后的分红与雪中送炭的好名声。

       “这是一个对双方有益的计划。”他们离开时留下的契约正端放在矮桌上，围着它的三人各有所思。

       “盛源钱庄签下的此类契约多不胜数，这是钱庄正常的活动之一。不知先生在怀疑什么。”

       “钱庄获得最大收益的契约未必白纸黑字。”秋草回答。

       “川越在江户的几家铺面都是自盛源钱庄代赎的抵押物。其中三条、源氏和山田屋三家因经营不善无力偿还债务，濒临困境。盛源钱庄强制出售房屋土地，由川越买下，用除足以偿还剩余债务以外再无剩余的低价。小松医馆一直按照契约偿还债务，直到火灾发生。盛源钱庄以医馆无力清偿为由，不肯宽限日期，小姐屈身做保也无法得到回应。土地被匆匆收回，不出半月便售予川越。”

       “他们会故技重施？”

       “在下只想提醒小姐，事情水落石出之前，您首先当信任自己的判断。”

       “先生怎样知道事情会水落石出？奉行所不愿查下去。若要依凭老天开眼，那么火灾便不会发生了。”阿菊摆弄着手里的茶盅，低眉垂眼不去瞧秋草，茶水碧莹莹的，清澈透明。

       “您到底是什么人？”

 

**【待续】**


	3. Chapter 3

**【叁】**

 

       风间氏乃三十万石的旗本家，奉行以上非得此类望族子侄担任，而各家族之间既分党别派相互牵制，也因利益或渊源缔结盟约。近代以来，德川氏式微，叫一些家主把持，诸多外藩也想分一杯羹，纷纷涌进江户，在官员间找寻喉舌。尚且心无偏私的老中大人，是人人想要争取的对象。

       隆生按照澪的安排，将料理一道道地呈在各位大人桌上。他不能抬头直视各位的面目，便按座次默记肩前的家纹。松平、大田原、板仓......仿佛是把将军的朝堂一股脑搬来了。水户、尾张、纪州各藩也在。一呼百应的老中大人如若存有异心，只怕那位大人行走坐卧皆无法安稳。西边最下手那位身上锈的纹样隆生不认识，也许是更远些地方的势力。随大人们赴宴的武士正在廊下等候，门侧齐刷刷跪作一排。主人为他们准备了一间偏厅，以便前去用餐，饭菜由风间家的厨师准备，也是一等一的美味，却没有一人前往。

       “这位桥本先生......”津轻信则是弘前藩家主的养子，前不久才上江户任职，拜会过在座的诸位大人，却是第一次见到姓桥本的客人。

       “桥本先生是家父早年开设道馆时候的学生。如今经营着一家钱庄，前几日刚刚被拥为商会会长。”

       隆生微微偏头，拿眼角的余光快速扫了桥本一眼。那张脸隆生本就认得，不必细看，便知仍是一副老好人的样子。平平的眉毛像刚好公正的秤杆子，眼睛不大不小，间距略开，眼尾温驯地垂着，白皙的皮肤在男人里不多见，看上去总是气色很好，圆润的面庞上正覆着高潮似的红晕。不知是不胜酒力，还是处于此刻的场景而颇为激动。

       这场“家宴”可没吃出“家”的味道。哪里的势力又蠢蠢欲动，需要动用谁家的兵力；江户大旱尚无有效的应对之策，御台大人要修建千佛堂祈福，进城要添三分税。谈话的内容大抵都涉及国事。

       席间唯一有趣的就是桥本先生，他是大人们调侃的对象。本人好像感受不到戏谑的意味，一本正经地回答那些不怀好意的问题，说到重要的地方声音要高上几个调子，急急切切地解释，家道中落之后一个毫无天赋的年轻人弃武从商并算不得丢脸。隆生觉得他也不像商人，他们应该是带着精密计算的表情和恰到好处的态度。

       他跟着澪收拾东西的时候，看见一个飞在房上的男人。

 

       凉次在鹤家吃完一份定食，请帮工把隆生的那份打包，又回家放下吃饭的家伙什儿才姗姗来迟。他避过一打武士的眼线，落在正厅上方便伏于北侧的斜面，将自己隐藏在黑暗里。他从揭开瓦片敞开的空档中看见了风间。

       客人都已经离开，他吩咐下人将正厅收拾利索，自己则回到后宅。凉次也跟过去。

       他进了一座二层的建筑，庭院角落里的，挨着大宅的后门。

       哦吼！老中大人在别馆里金屋藏娇。今晚不白来。凉次后背紧贴着院墙想。

       他确实没有白来。一个房间的灯被点亮了，除风间外，还有两个人，在他到来之前已等在里面。两个正襟危坐的男人。不是“娇”，除非风间有龙阳之好。

       凉次闪身钻进地板下低矮的空隙，安静轻巧得像一只猫。他没在三人正下方待着，而是留了几尺距离。两个男人中有一个是高手。

       “大人，他还在追查。”一个男人说。

       “让他查。查不到我这里便不去管他。”

       “他好像开始怀疑钱庄了。”

       “别让他抓到证据。”

       “大人请放心。所有往来与记录都由我亲手交给您了。店里就算挖地三尺也不可能找到任何蛛丝马迹。”这是另一个男人。

 

       小五郎呵欠连天地走进奉行所，他才巡完后半夜，天蒙蒙亮回家，眯了一个时辰便给岳母喊起来吃早饭开工，阿福柔情满满地请母亲让他睡久一刻也不行。他现在困得要死，迷迷糊糊又带着抱怨，看谁都不很顺眼。

       “渡辺大人！”他的小搭档三津谷迎上来，有点像中川座老板养的那条柴犬，总是精力过剩，傻呵呵的不识脸色，见人就呜呜地贴上来，爽朗得不知多讨打。“昨夜巡逻还顺利吗？”

       “无事发生。”小五郎又打了一个呵欠，嘴张得老大，可以放进去一只茶碗，眼泪被挤出两滴，他抽抽鼻子，抬手揩掉。

       “渡辺大人，您来。”三津谷一手捉住他的腕子，一手挽进手肘，连拉带拽把小五郎拖到墙角。

       “那个案子有蹊跷。”

       “啊？”小五郎真的很困。私底下的生意可用不了大半宿。

       “我去下川氏问了。您知道的吧？町南那家卖漆的。漆里边儿要添松油做原料。”三津谷眉毛快从脑门儿上飞出去了，“掌柜说，家里那些松油根本着不起来。”

       小五郎呵欠打到一半，像被人定住一样停下来，喘气喘了一半，仔细琢磨一番三津谷的意思，又把剩下一半呵欠打完。

       “你去下川氏干什么？”

       “防火检查。”

       “哦。着不起来就好。”

       “那就说明案子有问题！”

       “什么案子？”小五郎装傻到底。

       “当然是江城屋的案子！”三津谷用假声讲话，声音刻意压低却又越来越高。

       “啊。下川氏不会像江城屋一样发生意外。”

       “渡辺大人，您怎么也这样糊涂！”

       小五郎闭上眼摇头晃脑，作势加重呼吸，黏黏糊糊地说：“嗨，少看点儿怪奇小说。”

 

       凉次跟隆生一合计，发现私会风间的并不是桥本，却是盛源的掌柜佐藤，他瞒住东家做了些上不得账面的买卖，说不定东家出了钱只按月收取红利，具体经营并不太过问。他踏寒夜的薄雾悄悄潜到钱庄附近，四下探听动静。

       钱庄只有两个值夜的伙计。桥本家离钱庄不远，走路大约半刻，宅院比普通人家大些，但也不过两进。第一进正厅会客，偏房一侧是厨房茶间，一侧住厨师夫妻俩。第二进供桥本夫妇居住，夫人一年半前因病过世，先生如今鳏居；正中为起居室，东侧卧室，西侧书房；老管家住在书房南侧的偏厢。前院灯火已熄，灯笼只留了一盏，朦朦胧胧像溶开的墨迹，亮了不过方寸。

       凉次迅速溜到正房，隔窗望去人影绰绰，配置竟与前日在风间府上所见一模一样。

       主人，两位男性客人，其中有一个高手。

       这是什么标准组合吗？

       桥本家房屋的缘廊很低，凉次两次都没能匍匐进去，于是他放低身体顺墙根找位置，隐约听到里面人的交谈，断断续续的。此举是陷先生于险境，不如直接与风间大人合作，寻大人庇护，休叫他有害您的心思，再分一杯羹。

       这个声音凉次近半月听得快吐了，不是川越的老板还是谁。此事倒是有趣，前半截是掌柜算计，后半截是东家筹谋，两人实是毫无串通地成了一桩桩恶事。这位桥本先生选错了行当，皮相生得优柔无害，去演个戏一准儿能比现在更得势力。他忍不住冷笑一声。

       “谁在外面！”那位高手厉声一喝，叫凉次暗呼不妙，拔腿便蹬墙往房顶走。高手扯开门，紧随在他身后越墙而上。

       凉次微微俯下身沿着屋脊飞奔，双膝始终带有曲度，脚掌刚触到瓦片便立即低低地弹起，重心稳定在同一高度，左右也不摇摆分毫，每一步都正正落在屋脊中央，用眼睛搜索路线，以及有可能躲藏的角落，用耳朵判断高手追逐的距离。高手许是个有童心的人，身上挂个小铜铃，跑起来丁零当啷响。江户城的房顶对凉次来说跟家门口的竹林一样熟悉，他仍是绕了个大圈才甩掉紧追的铃声。

       “啧。”凉次心不甘情不愿地从桥本家后墙所在的窄巷里蹭出来，既然忙活半天还是给人家找到了，就承认技不如人。此时桥本家的灯已经全灭，街上好像叫人灌了一筒子烟，尽是浓稠的灰白色，眼前三五步都看不真切。高手那边发出的铃声，在他站定之后还粘在空气里不消散。

       对方是个武士。

       凉次尝试分辨轮廓，支起耳朵听气息，随着心绪沉静，五感变得更敏锐，湿重凝滞之中一丝柏木和香茅的味道闯进鼻腔。通常来讲，忍者不会呈现出扎实的存在感，他们缥缈得像影像烟，不引人注意，遮住光消失，吹过风飘散。对方是个武士。凉次在脑中勾勒出一个具体的形象。

       “大人一路跟随，有何贵干？”他打定主意，如果秋草要拿他，就说自己输的精光，只想偷点值钱的东西，还没得手就被发现了，他肯定不会要一个小贼怎样。

       “你......”秋草忽然觉得想好的话都不该说了，什么半夜三更闯入别人家里是不对的，身手这样好为何要做梁上君子之类的。他明知对方不是个小贼。

       “当心你老板，秋草大人。”

       “离这件事远一点。”秋草的声音将凉次裹了个严实。

       “沾了人命会下地狱的。”

       早就逃不脱了。凉次心想。地狱也没什么可怕的，不过是另一个人间。

 

**【待续】**


	4. Chapter 4

> 不恨多情，如今此身深陷。

 

**【肆】**

       

       川越很快又约秋草见面。

       “佐藤似乎已经知道我向风间大人递帖子的事了。”桥本说。风间一直当他是温吞好拿捏的人，从不主动笼络，白白沾一层亲近的关系，好事倒叫佐藤抢了先。“那日他说我跟着他得利，休要背后计算，断了财路。”

       秋草怎会不知，佐藤前些日收到的信件正是他所写，趁夜送到钱庄跨院，正是想引起眼下的局面。先前凉次让他小心风间大人，桥本也说佐藤与他早有交易，他一直没机会当面质问，终是不情愿相信警告为真。

       “大人，您意下如何？”

       “什么？”

       “找机会做掉他。”川越说。

       “怎样的机会？”

       “大人，您是武士，有些事做不来也不愿做，自然不懂其中的奥妙。可天底下有的是做不入您眼的生意过活的人，找他们就是了。”

       秋草不能否认，即便是当下采取的行动，也是两年前的自己无法认同的做法。人大约真的会变，而且大多往更容易获得现实的惠益的方向在变。

       “既是如此，劳您二位安排。”秋草回答。

       他从川越家里出来，不免感到内心憋闷，想找人说话。只可惜江户并没有这么一位对象。

 

       屋外的来人气息已经够轻了，还有丝丝的春雨打在竹林间，可凉次是忍者出身，一二般的高手在他周围藏不住。

       阿雪已经歇下。那人好像打定主意要一直守下去，仍不肯走。这人实在过分有特点，对黑暗里做生意的人可不是什么好的评价，凉次一下子就能知道他是谁。

       “等了快一个多时辰，总该现身打个招呼。”

       秋草却没有露面的意思，既无动作，也不作声。

       “春寒料峭，在雨里再淋下去要生病的，”他一边收起玄关的雨伞，一边又道，“秋草大人，不妨进屋取个暖，一起吃宵夜吧。”

       秋草知道自己早被识破，继续遮掩不必要了，便从茅屋后密匝的竹林里闪身出来，随之而来又是一阵清脆的叮当。

       “她怎么在你这儿？”他原本想确认阿雪的近况，正遇到她出门，便一路跟随，却到了凉次的住处。

       “阿菊有事出远门，托我照顾几天。”

       “只怕你要去花街酒场，顾不得阿雪姑娘。”秋草又是站得这样直挺挺。

       “那您上屋来盯我么？”凉次觉得他总是一本正经的模样太招逗，忍不住要开他玩笑，“一起解解闷儿。”

       秋草竟开始认真思考他的建议，圆溜溜的双眼垂着，眉头也轻轻蹙起来。凉次在雨伞的阴影里第一回瞧清楚了他的脸。瘦削的，颧骨高耸，两颊微陷，轮廓跟本人的脾气和身板一样又硬又直，偏一双眼睛圆溜溜。

       “来吧。”凉次这回是认真地邀请他，顺手把门全敞开。

       “不了。”他撑着伞仍是站在门口，细雨从身体两侧的缝隙里飘进玄关，“你自己小心。”

       他原是为这个来的，凉次心想。如果不是他接了阿雪来，显然已经置身事内，他肯定还要让他离远些的。

       “你在等人么？”

       “什么？”

       “赶紧进来，”凉次拉他进门，“门总敞着，我屋里都冷了。伞放那里。”

       秋草将雨伞斜靠在门边，水珠沿着褶皱往下淌，石板的玄关地面漫开深色的痕迹。他的衣服从肩膀往下湿了小半个身子，领子保持半干，仍板板正正地贴着脖颈，腰带一丝不苟地束着，浴衣下摆湿透了，交叠的部分却也没有丝毫松散。他赤脚穿着二齿木屐，绀色的帛系衬得受冻泛红的脚趾越发晶莹，全身上下只露一截雪白的脚腕子和双足。

       凉次竟觉得他美极，偶然流出的色气比女人不服帖的后领更胜一筹，挠得人心痒。这时秋草还无知无觉地看着他，用他圆溜溜的眼睛，格外认真地看着他。

       

       凉次完全忘记中间发生了什么，回过神来，秋草靠着薄墙坐在玄关的木质台阶上，浴衣已经掀倒小腿，脚踝握在他手里，湿漉漉的脚趾尖正在被他亲吻。而秋草也不反抗，只是轻轻试着挣动双腿，红着脸低声叫他停下。凉次绝不认为那是符合他水准的反抗。

       他从来是胆大包天的家伙，这时哪里可能停下。他用干燥温暖的手掌捧他潮润冰凉的脚跟，贴近嘴唇轻啄，又想使劲儿嘬上一口，又想整个儿送进嘴里吮吸，浑圆的趾腹太像井下冰过的果子，果肉剔透，果皮锃亮，甚至还有清冽的味道。那小腿也真好。一握的脚踝往上，线条流畅，纤细而笔直，没有突然隆起的遒结，也没有过分柔软的脂肪，在他的手心的轻微压迫下，肌肉表现出恰到好处的弹性。

       秋草身上的铜铃随他克制的挣扎羞怯地响。

       他又更接近秋草一些，将他的脚踝架在肩上，从膝盖内侧向大腿根摸索。作为一个画画的人，他对眼前的躯体充满爱意，欲望暂还是谈不到，凉次不过策动一切感官欣赏。秋草不再出声阻止他，只起伏着胸膛喘息，将两膝一并夹紧。凉次温柔却强硬地分开他的腿，又吻上膝头。

       灯火摇曳，两人的身影投在墙上摇晃，落进秋草的意识里，即使阖上眼帘，那亲密的画面仍在。

       凉次的脑袋已然埋进了浴衣最深处。

       不多时候，秋草就在他口中缴了械，那可疼爱的私处也被涎液和精液浸开。衣服上下都扯开了，浴衣中衣通通大敞，穿着妥帖的刻板样貌被层叠地剥开，只有腰带一处束着。凉次从下腹继续舔吻上去，在急促起伏的精壮的胸膛上多做停留，然后是锁骨，脖子，嘴唇。  
秋草的脸颊殷红得像要滴血，垂着眼角一副叫人欺负了的委屈模样。

 

       隆生几乎工作了通宵，直到后半夜，花街的笙管笛箫才渐渐停歇，暖色的或红或黄的灯笼陆续熄灭，他才得以休息。他在空洞的长街上冒雨独行，日子刚过初三，月亮幽暗不可见，路途上除了个别人家门前的灯笼还燃着残烛，勉强照着方圆二尺的门廊，再没有旁的光亮了。天风从狭窄的弄堂急速穿过，打起呼哨，隆生裹紧身上的羽织，快走几步。

       即将到达一座桥头时，只听得前方乱哄哄的，有繁杂的脚步声，有许多人叫嚷，三五人围着一顶软轿，旁边还站着两个像是受伤的人。

       “去追啊，追啊！”

       “怕是早就走远了。还是先送东家回去，请医生来看。这里报奉行所处理。”

       “那位小哥！”隆生忽然被其中一人喊住，正是钱庄掌柜佐藤。“烦劳您去奉行所走一趟，就说盛源钱庄的桥本先生叫图财的浪人害了性命。”

       明明是挡了你的财路，雇凶杀人。隆生嘴上应和，心里想着先告诉阿菊知道。

 

       竹寮的灯火也黯淡了，剩一盏在外间的角落里悠悠地晃。凉次的下身已没进去一半，秋草半身伏在墙根，窄腰凹下去，臀部翘起。这叫他想起第一日在花街见到他时的样子，那曲线如今全无遮挡地展露在他面前。

       凉次捞他的腰往自己胯上摁，日夜作响的铃铛从松脱的腰带里滑落出来，骨碌碌滚在不远处。他老早就想让秋草把它丢掉，这玩意儿随时能把他命送了。

       “相好的给的？”原本这一下已经叫秋草吞他到底，凉次还要再挺腰向深处顶。

       “不，不是……”秋草转头回答，眼眶子潮润润地红了一圈。凉次一手托住他脖子俯身去吻他的半透的粉莹莹的耳廓，下身又不知该怎么疼和似的狠狠捅几下，捅进了一个更温热柔软的地方，惹得对方身子猛地一颤。

       “那怎么回事？”他埋在最深处缓缓打圈厮磨。

       “嗯……”秋草低声喘息，身子向后扭着，只一个肩膀抵在地上，非要找凉次的眼睛看着才说，“我曾经误杀了一个人，这是他和女儿约定的信物。”

       凉次就停在那儿，听他说与喜八郎和智寿的过往。

       “你养了那女孩？”

       “嗯……也，差不多……嗯……轻，轻……”

       凉次一边暗道这人太傻，一边对准先前找到的那处进攻，仿佛这就能让他开窍了似的。他们这种在黑暗里过活的人，身边从来不该有什么亲朋好友，免得人家白白受连累。

       “啊……不……不，太，太深了……”

       “嘘……阿雪姑娘还在里间。”凉次将拇指放到秋草的唇边，叫他张口咬住，又从他背后将身体全部覆上，胸膛贴着秋草的后背，空余的手揽在他的肩头，胳膊紧紧箍着身体。

       “呼……”秋草的呼吸声被放得极大，温软的舌头也卷上凉次的拇指，避免咬伤他转而用力地吮吸，后面跟着一再收紧。

 

       “桥本死了。半夜里被人用短刃捅了一刀。”小五郎同阿菊约了一处鸟居会面，不必再吹海边腥咸潮湿的冷风。“倒称得上是坏人自有坏人磨。”

       “裱糊匠说那位秋草大人玩了个小把戏。”

       小五郎原本跟在阿菊侧后方半步，百无聊赖地盯着足袋放空，听她说完，颇为难以置信地望她一眼。

       “那位大人看上去耿直得过分，实际上竟不是太过迂腐。”

       “也对。”小五郎挑眉，“做这档子营生的人，总要有些叫人看不出来的手段。”

       “这话可不像从你嘴里说出来的。”

       “我早说过欢迎他把那个裱画的顶替掉。”

       “人家是官家的人。”

       “是吧。但很快就会跟我们一样了。”

 

       天色已然朦胧地亮起来，凉次盯着秋草身上盖的皱褶的衣裳，想起他前几天凌厉的剑术，刀锋闪着寒光，深夜里都刺目。他可能会被秋草杀死。可身边的人却并不生气。

       “有的事实在荒唐。”

       “而更荒唐的是，我分不清它的对错。”

       屋外的竹林簌簌地响，他心里的竹林也簌簌地响。秋草好似绵密的春雨，丝丝缕缕地落在里面，将每一片叶濯洗得湛青透亮，积水在低洼处汇作一道浅溪，幽幽地淌，淌进干了整个冬天的小池塘。池塘四周竹叶上的水珠接二连三跳下来，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，砸出无数涟漪荡漾的坑。

       “喂，别再插手这件事了。”凉次说，“惹上人命要下地狱的。”

       “早就逃不脱了。”

       凉次想到这句台词的时候整个人都在偷笑，笑秋草怎么会以为自己是个好家伙。秋草完全不笑，平静得像在阐述一件理所应当的事。

       “你这样的傻子，地狱是不会要的，大鬼小鬼都瞧不上。”

       “武士的刀下，总躺着亡魂。”

       秋草仍背对凉次侧躺，只扭过头，盯着对方胸口的伤疤，皮肤殷红而褶皱，烙铁留的。注意到凉次发现了视线所触及之处，他便把头转回去，声音低得要没在风雨里，“真的不想到了那种地方，还有个轻浮的男人上来捅我屁股。”

       凉次被秋草弄乐了。

       他想吻他，还从湿漉漉的脚趾尖开始。

 

**【待续】**


	5. Chapter 5

>  人世间，何处真实，何处是梦幻。

 

**【伍】**

 

       凉次可能说得没错，若他不曾收养智寿，她就不会再伤一次心。秋草闭上眼睛时想。

       风间合上拜帖随手扔在一边：“虽然人已经死了，帖子还能派上用场。”

       他身后不远处的阴影里，跪坐着一个人。

       “河原崎，明天你替我去桥本家吊唁。”

       过不许多时候，有个面色白净的身材瘦削的男人推门而入。

       “大人久等。”

       “不妨，坐吧。”风间等他就坐，接着说，“今日找你来，是想让你处理一个人。”他将矮桌上桥本的拜帖推给他，“你自己看。”

       桥本在帖子上说，秋草为他们调查佐藤的行动，在其中传递消息，希望事成之后也分几分利。

       “我想这是有人栽赃，秋草大人并非爱财逐利的人。”

       “唉……但他确实这样做了。”风间叹了一口气，不无惋惜地说，“你如果还不相信，就自己去川越家问去。”

       “我要与他对质。”

       “他素来用一派正直诚恳的态度待你们，若是与他对质，恐怕只有被巧言欺骗的份。”阴影里的河原崎突然开口。“他必定要说是大人为非作歹。”他又强调道，“相信大人还是相信他……你可不要选错。”

       风间示意河原崎不要说话。

       “我之所以请你来，其实是不希望惊动其他人。换做小弥太必定要大动干戈，惹得所有人知道，叫秋草名声扫地。我愿意他在他们心里还是个好人。”

       钱庄东家桥本被杀之后，掌柜佐藤主动延揽了停灵发丧的内事，从中又赚了一笔私钱。送走的那天，秋草也像往常一样，混在人群里远远地瞧。桥本的遗孀已然脱去丰腴红润之相，面色苍白地牵着幼子。尽管情况难说相同，他仍是回忆起智寿在佛龛前祈求与父亲早日相见的身影，内心熬煎。

       静候至出殡的队伍走过，他便穿过大街，找到小巷口等他的凉次。凉次只是靠墙侧身对他，正脸都不曾转过来，但他就是知道他在等自己。

       钱庄上下忙于治丧，家仆都率先承担相关工作，一部分伙计也被调用，无论是家宅或是店铺都疏于管理，佐藤本人也不例外。凉次按着秋草的说法，果然在钱庄金库的隐秘位置，找到了一部分佐藤与风间金钱往来的账簿。

       “没想到你真的去查了。”他还以为秋草是最忠诚的官差。

       “我也没想到。”

       “打算怎么办？”

       “还不知道。不如先保存在你们那里。”秋草说，“我还有其他的事要办。”

       他打算将此变故告知曾共事过的十文字小弥太等人，提醒他们警惕，既防范风间继续助恶敛财，又注意他交派的案子务必彻查才好。

       “你的宝贝铃铛在我那里。”凉次把账簿重新塞回袖中，“下次一起来拿。”

       秋草被他一说，便想起了那晚的情景。他跟凉次本不是什么亲近的关系，却突然之间成了江户最特别对待的人，他不免为此感到害羞，脖子脸庞烧得透红，额上也冒出细密的薄汗。

       “还有钱袋，我一定去取。”

       他晚上将赴一个约会。

       第二天清早，天气雾蒙蒙的，凉次从花街出来，撞上阿菊。

       “阿菊姐姐，最近有没有活啊，兜里只剩下两文钱，日子不好过。”

       “这谁知道呢。听说河边又死了人，说不定就有了呢。”

       尸体刚刚被几个同心从河里拖上岸，浑身湿漉漉的。

       “身上没有外伤，许是酒后失足淹死的呢。”

       凉次在堤上停下脚，远远地瞧了一眼。哼，他这人滴酒不沾，淹死你个大头鬼。若是没有外伤，无非就是些下三路的法子。

       他也是个背地里做事的，明面上的身份不过是个浪人。

       那几个同心拿草席裹了他沿着坡路抬上来，小五郎三两步溜到树下。

       “裱画的你怎么在这儿？”

       “跟你没关系。”

       素朴的茶色荷包跟那只铃铛还搁在玄关旁的窗缘上，那天晚上嫌碍事摘下随手放的，他向凉次讨要，还没机会送还。里边也没几个子儿，凉次掂了掂，寻摸着要不要去奉行所把人领出来。他该是不愿意被“轻浮的男人”安排，可也该是不愿被邋里邋遢地卷着，毕竟这人无论什么时候都板板正正。他犹豫再三，终于叹了一口气，不知是拿秋草还是自己仅存的善心没办法，揣它进怀里奔奉行所。

       “那位先生早被接走了。”值班的同心说。

       “什么人接走的，劳烦您告诉我呗！”凉次赔上笑脸，“他是我表兄。您瞧面相是不是一块儿刻的？”

       他心里只怪那同心存有疑虑，上上下下来回打量他太多次，自己与秋草本是无一处相像的。

       “是个女人。”同心似要看破他谎言一般紧盯不放，“也说是亲戚，还伏尸哭了一场。”

       “可是位面善的姐姐？银盘似的脸庞，说话顿挫，尚有几分风韵。”若是阿菊则万事好说，若是其他不认识的家伙，他胸口便要梗起来。黄粱迷途一般的人生，总共也只有屈指可数的几个人能多停留一阵子。

       “是了。”同心回答，“去找你那位姐姐问罢。”

       凉次谢过同心，直往城外的驿道边上去，路南百八十米远处有棵三人合抱的老槐树，阿菊同阿雪姑娘都在，还有几个沿河而居的流民向新翻动过的土地上立碑。说是碑，其实不过是块手掌高的圆石，连名字也不刻的。不远处还有块略旧些的，是源太所在。

       阿雪哭得厉害，双眼又红又肿。他蹲在她身旁，笑说赚得小姐落泪，身死却不枉。心里又暗对人道，有阿雪小姐和阿菊送行，必定是叫你最乐意的了，从此既不必待在这世道，有一日地狱再会罢。

       过午阿菊劝了阿雪不哭，便叫凉次再领她去竹林的茅屋里休息。

       “我要去走个亲戚，夜里怕是不及回来，阿雪姑娘你去凉次那住一宵。”她转向凉次，“警告你，不许做奇怪的事。”

       “瞧阿菊你说的，好像我做过奇怪的事一样。”他跟随阿雪身旁，高声向背后答话，“就算有什么荒唐事，又哪里轮得到我做呢！”

       回去路上凉次硬扯着阿雪买蚬子，天将擦黑的时候在房里架起炭炉，从炖煮汤底开始做饭。阿雪坐在他对面，持续着一整天悲伤的低落样子，对温暖的散发浓郁鲜甜味道的煮物也恹恹提不起兴趣。

       “秋草先生他......”阿雪短促地抽动鼻翼，半句话合半口气生生吞进肚里，“我本想寻阿菊姐姐和大人帮忙为我父母报仇，可如今......竟令大人遇害......”

       凉次揭开砂锅的盖子，腾腾的热气立刻在二人之间形成一道水汽弥漫的雾的屏障，昏黄的灯笼光深深浅浅地在其间浮动，红粉人面，虚实莫辨。他从砂锅里捞出一块煮至透亮的萝卜，穿过这缥缈的屏障递给阿雪。

       “阿雪小姐可听说过‘仕事人’吗？”

       “当真有这些人吗？”阿雪的眼睛倏地亮了，急急地追问。

       “您吃了东西我才说。”凉次又把筷子递上。

       阿雪接过碗筷，或许是一点茫然的希望使她终于能够喘息，忽然便知觉寒冷和饥饿了，碗底的热量从冰凉的手心传来，汤底的味道一个劲儿地往鼻子里钻。她耐住性子将萝卜吹凉到合适入口的温度，用筷子托着吃。

       生意人的故事像义盗一样在各地流传，他们在黑暗里行动，惩治奸邪的法外之徒。她原以为这是屡遭天灾又添人祸的平民在苦楚中的精神田野里栽种的梦之花，今日她自己也要抓住这悬于一线的可能。

       “只听说是在六道巷深处的佛龛那里，多少放些钱财许愿，他们就会知道。”凉次见她吃完，又给添了鸡蛋和豆皮包，“究竟怎样我亦不知，也可能是谣传。”

       “无论真假，我必定要去一趟，最后的机会了。”阿雪从袖笼中摸出一个布包，“我这里还有些钱，不知够不够。”说着又将腕子上的玉镯褪下。

       凉次伸手拦她，惹得阿雪一愣：“小姐日后还须过生活，体己钱留在身边才好。拿这个去用吧，”他将秋草的钱袋塞给她，叮铃咣啷三朱带一把小铜板，“那家伙的东西。”

       阿雪还是第一次见到他正经的样子，倒觉得比嬉笑打闹时更亲近得多。她吃过饭便要出发，凉次送她出门。

       初春时节一旦太阳落山，漫天便黑得像墨冷得像冰，晚饭时攒下的热乎气儿，没等走到街上就凉透了。阿雪催动脚步，急切切地闷头只管走，身边来往的行人都仿佛看不见似的，又怎可能注意到一路跟随的凉次呢。

       巷子深处的破败院子的影墙后果然有一个石质佛龛，四周的围栏颓朽不堪，卵石层层叠叠摆了许多，佛龛前燃着一支白蜡，她上前跪下，借微光瞧那尊菩萨。菩萨面部风吹雨打的痕迹遍布，鼻子和两颊眉骨缺损了几块，火光自下而上映照出似笑非笑的讥诮的表情，比画上的阎王更令人发颤。

       阿雪汗毛倒竖，忍不住四下观望，寒风从转角处灌进来，像进入一只口窄肚圆的口袋，一时找不准出口，便在口袋里打转，呼哨一般尖锐地啸响。人是自然一个也无。她手里攥紧两只钱袋踟蹰起来，仿佛许下心愿，便等于将自己卖售予魔鬼了。

       “为什么事而来？”一个遥远的女声随风飘过。

       “我，我父母，就，就是江城屋的老板夫妇，还有一位秋草大人遇害。”她定定心神，“原是老中风间与那钱庄掌柜佐藤、粮店东家川越勾搭成奸。请您为我父母和秋草大人报仇。”

       “可带了钱来？”

       “带了些现钱。如果不够还有家里的地契。”阿雪不敢找那声音的源头，也不敢猜测自己此举是福是祸。

       阿菊侧站在另一面墙后，手持折叠的和纸掩在口鼻前方说：“不必。放下钱就走吧。”

       凉次斜倚着墙站在阿菊身后。

**【待续】**

 


	6. Chapter 6

> 黄粱幽梦，终成空。

 

**【陆】**

 

       “这次要做的目标有四个。”秋草那点儿钱被阿菊平均分作五份。

       “钱庄掌柜佐藤。”

       阵八郎先将这份领走。他平日少做调查的事务，干活儿时必定要到场。他用趁手的指虎，向人前额用力一磕，对方便头骨碎裂地向地府报到。

       “粮店东家川越。”

       川越独自一人在房中点账，隆生装作下人引诱他开门，一把短刃取他性命。

 

       “风间的近侍河原崎。”小五郎见凉次没有动的意思，自己上去领了钱。

       “老中......”不等阿菊说完，凉次就已经揣上钱走了。

       他开门时头顶悬挂的铃铛叮咚地响了，凉次站在原地愣了一会儿，才回房为生意做准备。磨刀的石头将长钎打磨，烧热又淬火又再磨得锋利无比。

       入夜，江户又下起了小雨。

       凉次整理好自己的衣服。他往常都穿窄袖的夜行服，长裤配雪駄，头发绑成马尾，再束一条紫色额带，方便得可以在最静谧的凌晨也悄无声息。但他没有这样打扮，反而身着一套绀色浴衣，他找了它很久，从衣箱最深处翻出来，上面压了许多平日里穿的纹样繁复的衣衫，并且为自己刮了个月代头。他用束带将衣袖系得利索，临出门前又将铜铃揣进怀里。

       风间已然睡下，河原崎住在跨院，小五郎和凉次分头，一个从侧门进入，一个走墙头。

       河原崎是睁眼睡觉的人，不宽衣解带，长短两把刀就摆在枕边。自从有人进到跨院他就警醒了，矮身在门后，不让一丁点儿影子从和纸里透出去。

       “叮铃铃铃铃......”

       铜铃声在沉甸甸的空气里划开清凌凌的波纹。

       “叮铃铃铃铃......”

       小五郎来在了河原崎门前。

       “叮铃铃铃铃......”

       铜铃声还在响，而且越发接近，它来的方向并不在跨院，显然不是这位“客人”带的，它的主人有着他难以觉察的气息。也许是谁家的猫。河原崎心想。

       风间也听到了这不散的叮铃，它一直飘在头顶上打转，好像故意要引起他的注意。他起身披上羽织，自刀架上取下刀。

       “哐啷啷啷啷......”铜铃不再随它主人的移动而摇动出声，而被人投进房屋主人的庭院里，重重地砸在缘廊边上，几乎砸碎似地高叫，地板下的空洞将这声音放大，深切却尖厉地满院子回荡不歇。

       果然有第二个人。房顶的来客在铃铛落地的瞬间放松了呼吸，河原崎立即捕捉到了他的位置。他不得不设法从房间出去，避免缠斗，快速解决门外的武士，赶去援助风间大人。

       小五郎自不会让他如愿。他先闪过河原崎破门而出的第一刀，而后使出拔刀技，被河原崎挡下。铿。铃声的主旋律中加入了刀剑相抗的新的音色。

       然而三合之后，主旋律尚未结束，河原崎便让小五郎送往了烈火烹油的地狱，取他性命的煞白的锋利刀尖上滴血不沾。

       那边风间循声观望，直至一切归于清寂，才走向铜铃谨慎查看。凉次沿四周的屋脊和高墙疾走，幻影似的一次次在风间眼前闪过。风间双手持刀摆开架势，尽力正面凉次出现的方向，然而那个绀色浴衣的修长身影不知何时隐于夜色中不可分辨了。

       风间心中慌张，这整晚的铜铃声也好，檐上出现的人也好，都过于熟悉。

       “秋草？你还活着？真是太好了。”

       “我知道这东西对你来说很重要，你下来拿走罢。”

       凉次暗自嗤笑，二话不说便从他身背后跃下，先是击他侧肋使他乱了呼吸，趁势下掉手中的刀，左手肘制住他的脖颈，拇指抵住下巴强迫他抬头看到自己的脸。

       “你......”风间半是叫凉次扼住咽喉，半是惊惶，眼珠子瞪得将要滚出来。

       不必听他废话，凉次右手的长钎已从他肩颈之间的软肉直直扎进心脏。

       “抱歉啊，武士刀我用不惯。”

 

**【尾声】**

 

       春分之后的雨水来得频繁，似乎是冬天欠下的都还了回来。没有瓢泼大雨，连雨点儿也形不成，细而软的雨丝斜斜地织成轻而软的幕帘，循着暖风柔柔地飘扬。若有行人小瞧了这春雨，轻敌侥幸似地免了撑伞，衣衫一准儿是要湿透的。干旱冰冻一冬的土地也浸透了，寸长的苗叶儿绿莹莹地闪水色。

       江城屋焦黑的残垣终于清理干净，阿雪上奉行所补来地契，又请到久居尾张的姑父姑母做主许了婆家。离开江户的时阿菊去了送她。阿雪请几位亲人乘马车到城外的茶棚稍候，自己牵住阿菊走路，穿大街出城门，黄土垫的驿路，话说不完，走了五里再五里，上车时又洒香泪。

       隆生本出落得白净精神，手脚利索，又有十分的眼力劲儿，便应澪的邀请，在鹤家多兼了一份差。平日里仍是往夜里热闹的地方送定食，时常跟随澪去大宅门的堂会帮忙，得见江户城不二的繁华。

       瓦匠仍是做他的老本行。

       “咳咳咳。”小五郎正蹲在锅灶前手忙脚乱，他平日里从不做饭，阿福突然腹痛出恭，请他帮忙盯会儿，才添了两把草，炉膛里便窜出滚滚浓烟，呛得他睁不开眼。

       “哎呀呀，阿福啊，厨房好大的烟，别是着火了。”

       阿福应声从水缸中打出一桶水，烟从厨房的门里涌出，什么也看不清。她只约莫冲着锅灶的方向将水泼去。换来一个浑身湿透又灰头土脸的夫君。

       凉次将剩余的头发也剃了，干脆变了个和尚脑袋，但吃喝嫖赌是一样不改的。他冒着细雨，拎了刚换的苋菜回家，收起雨伞使劲儿抖抖，水珠滚落遍地，蹬掉二齿木屐，双脚仍是叫春寒冻得泛起剔透的红。赤裸的湿漉漉的脚底踏在玄关的木台阶上，留下深色的痕迹。

       他继续往屋里走去，身后的一对脚印，很快便消失不见了。

 

**【完】**


End file.
